Uno-Natural
by CharryWotter
Summary: Follows the story of Supernatural...but instead of fighting, Sam and Dean are busy competing in Uno tournaments against the hardest and most skilled teams like the Angels and the Demons. Rules are rules, and once you lose, you can't compete again/When John disappears, leaving behind only his rulebook, Sam must re-enter the game, risking everything, in order to play. AU, Fluffy!
1. Back in the Game

So, take the Winchesters and all the angels and demons who are all fighting to save the world and to kill monsters…Remove the monsters and change the purpose.

Instead, they are all fighting to WIN THE UNO TOURNAMENT. It's a big deal. There are even teams.

If you don't understand what I'm saying, just start reading. It correlates closely enough with the first few episodes of Season 1.

Enjoy!

…

When Dean knocked on Sam's door, Sam knew something was wrong. Dean hadn't visited since Sam had left him and John, quit playing Uno, found himself a girlfriend.

But there Dean was. And he looked panicked.

"What is it?" Sam asked, taking a deep breath. "I already told you, I'm not going to compete—"

"It's not that," Dean replied, his eyes darting around the room and landing on where Jess was standing behind Sam. "Dad's gone, and he left us his rulebook."

"Dad's _missing_?" Sam clarified. He felt horrible when Dean nodded. Sam had known the other Uno teams were competitive, but abduction? It just wasn't right. "And he left us his rulebook?"

The second piece was almost more hard to comprehend than John's absence. John Winchester not only kept the standard Uno rules in his book, but ever since their mom had joined the game and lost horrifically, John had learned how to play and picked up tips along the way from other players he met.

Sam and Dean had grown up learning everything about Uno; from the rules to the strategies of their competitors. Their team only consisted of them, their dad, and a family friend named Bobby.

Some others were willing to play for their team as well, but that was only when they were in town.

And Mary (their mom), could never play again.

Rules are rules.

And if you lose, you can never compete again.

John tried his hardest to make sure that would never happen to his two sons. And he guarded his rulebook with his life.

But now he was gone, and there was just Dean and the leatherbound, slightly worn book filled with their father's spindly writing.

It was so much to take in.

"Are you going to enter, Sam?" Jess' voice was anxious. Her boyfriend had quit playing Uno before she met him, but Jess knew that if Sam decided to, he could pop himself back in the game.

But if Sam lost the game, the stakes were pretty high.

"I have to," Sam decided after studying his brother's face.

Dean couldn't compete against the other teams alone, and it was Sam's duty to back his brother up while their father was missing.

"Let's go."

…

As Dean drove Sam away in his 1967 Chevrolet Impala (or, as Dean called it, his "baby"), he filled Sam in. "I think there's a big tournament coming up. Dad left coordinates."

"Do you know who we'll be playing?" Sam asked, anxious that he wouldn't be able to win the game. It had been years since Sam quit, and he was a bit rusty.

Dean considered for a moment. "Based on the two losing Uno players, I'd say it's two of the Wendigos."

Sam shuddered. The Wendigos, named after some sort of monster, never had great strategies for playing Uno (unlike the Winchesters), but they played ruthlessly.

Sam wasn't quite sure if he was up for getting hit by too many "Plus Fours."

When they arrived at the town, Dean did some digging and finally managed to find where the Uno game was being held: a cave in the woods.

This wasn't so strange, since many Uno players didn't like spectators, besides the one mediator who made sure both teams played fairly and the game wasn't rigged.

Some teams still cheated, but Sam was confident that the Wendigos would not.

As expected, it was a tough match: Dean and Sam's brains against the Wendigos' brawn. Sam and Dean took turns playing the Uno game, and there was one close call, but by the end, the Winchesters came out victorious.

The snarling Wendigos left, feeling a sense of longing.

Since they had lost the tournament, the two Uno players were never going to be allowed to compete again.

It was a vicious game.

Driving back, Sam felt a sense of happiness. He'd forgotten the excitement of the game and the satisfaction of victory.

"Are you in?" Dean asked him when they reached Sam's dorm.

"Yeah," Sam answered, formulating what to tell Jess when she heard he was leaving Stanford to compete. "I'm in."

But stepping into the room, Sam felt more scared than he ever had in his entire life.

Jessica sat crying on the bed, a yellow-eyed man smiling triumphantly.

When Sam came in, the man bolted.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Jess looked up, fear in her eyes. "When you were gone, that man came to the house, wearing those creepy yellow contacts. He said he played Uno with the Demons!"

Jess collapsed into sobs, and Sam held her tightly. He had heard about the Demons—a team even more ruthless than Wendigos and full of players willing to cheat and do anything it took to win—but until now, Sam had thought the Demons were just a rumor.

Jess spoke again. "I'm so sorry, Sam! He offered me to play, and I did! I lost the match. I can never play Uno again."

Sam hugged her tightly, then stood up to pack a bag. "I'm going with Dean."

Jess didn't even look up.

As Sam climbed into the Impala, Dean gave him a smile.

"Winning games, Beating teams, The Family Business," he said.

And then they were off.


	2. Today's Your Lucky Day, Kid

Thank you, AFanGirlof5sos and NightReader22, for reviewing this story!

….

Over the next few months, Sam and Dean fell into a sort of rut, traveling around and competing in Uno competitions. There were several close calls, but the Winchesters always pulled through and left other teams without valuable players.

The only moment of interest was when their father showed up. "I can't stay with you," he had told Sam and Dean.

"Why not?" Dean had asked, crossing his arms. "We could use your Uno skills. You know you're the one with all the experience."

John had only shaken his head. "You have no idea. The enemy is everywhere. The Demons have found a new strategy. And they're willing to do whatever it takes. They know how valuable I am. And they're after me. I can't let them get you."

Then John had left, and Dean and Sam were left to process the new information.

And then, one night, John called. "I need help. I've been challenged."

"By who?" Dean asked frantically as he drove.

John's answer was unbelievable. "Meg." Then the call cut off.

"Meg?" Sam asked Dean. "Wasn't she the girl we beat a little bit ago? She's the one who I thought didn't play the game—until we caught up to her and played her in Uno."

"Yeah," Dean answered. "How is it that she's up and playing?"

Sam thought. "She must be from that team—the Demons. I'll bet she found some loophole."

"Well, we can't let her play Dad," Dean said with conviction. "I'll track his cell phone."

Luckily, they managed to locate John and drove him to a safe cabin. It was easy. Almost too easy. Dean immediately knew something was wrong when John pulled out his Uno deck and challenged him to play.

John would never test the odds like that.

It was almost like pointing a gun at Dean. It just wasn't John.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. "And what did you do with Dad?"

John laughed. "I'm one of the Demons. My name's Azazel. I beat your mom and Sam's girlfriend. I'm the reason they'll never play again. And now I'm here to play you. It was easy to hypnotize your father. He's under my control."

Sam furrowed his brow. "But that's…cheating."

John faced him. "Demons cheat. Now, Dean, play me."

Sam took Dean aside. "You have to play him. If you win, Dad can't play again but neither will Azazel. He's a valuable asset to the Demons. They will suffer a serious blow if he can't play anymore.

Dean paused. "But Dad…"

Sam didn't have to respond. Dean knew what he needed to do.

"Fine. I'll play you."

Azazel dealt the cards and Dean looked at his seven, but he couldn't help feeling that Azazel had at least one "Plus Four" in his pocket.

But somehow, miraculously, Dean reached Uno. "Uno," he said, and at that, Azazel (who was still John under hypnosis) showed true fear.

Dean couldn't do it. Placing the card down would mean his dad would never play again. And he couldn't risk it.

"I pull out," Dean said. It was the only way. Allowing John to win would mean he himself would never play. Beating John was out of the question. Pulling out meant that Azazel would have to leave, but it wasn't losing, so John would have another chance.

Azazel left, leaving John a little confused from the hypnotism, but when that faded, John was furious. "We needed Azazel to be out of the game! You should have beat me!"

"Sorry," Dean muttered. "Let's just leave."

On his way out to the impala, Dean spotted a deck of Uno cards sitting on the ground. Abandoned.

He reached over and picked it up.

Just then, a man stepped out of the shadows. "Hello," he said, "I play for the Demons."

"You're with Azazel, huh?" Dean asked in disgust. "If you're here to play me, my answer's no."

"You touched the deck. You have no choice."

 _Who knows?_ Dean thought. _Maybe I could beat this guy and the Demons would lose a player._

"Fine," he said aloud. "Let's make this quick."

It was quick. The Demon's hand was full of "Wild Cards" and "Plus Fours," while Dean was stuck with what seemed to be the only blues in the deck.

Dean lost.

When John and Sam came outside, they found him. He was not to play again.

A mediator found Dean while he was sitting in the same position on the ground, though the game had finished hours ago and the Demon had long since left.

"You can't keep holding the Uno cards, you know," she told him gently. "I was called here to collect them from you. I'm Tessa."

"No," Dean said. "I can't do it. I can't let them go."

"I know," Tessa sat next to him. "It's hard to realize it's really over. I've taken enough decks to understand what a loss this is to you. But you have to do it. You need to accept the inevitable. Otherwise you join the Ghosts. The very team you play."

Dean shuddered. The Ghosts were full of players who somehow couldn't give up their cards and who wreaked havoc on the game.

They were easily taken out, though, and Dean had won his fair share of games against them.

"So what's it going to be?"

…

Meanwhile, John stood in the woods. "Azazel!" he called. "I know you're out there!"

After a couple of minutes, a rustling was heard and Azazel appeared. "What do you want?" he snarled.

John sighed. "I want to get my son back in the game. I know you can somehow bend the rules."

Azazel tilted his head. "What's in it for me?"

"You can trade my playing for Dean's. He'll be allowed to play again; I won't."

"Okay," Azazel answered after a pause. "But first, you have to sweeten the pot."

….

Tessa held her hand out to Dean for the cards. "I can't stay here forever."

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and her body began shaking. Somehow, Dean knew she was being hypnotized. And the only people he knew who could do that were the Demons. Specifically, Azazel.

"Today's your lucky day, kid," Azazel said through Tessa, and suddenly, Dean knew: he could play again.

Running over with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Dean found John. "What happened?"

John whispered. "I can't play anymore. And…I gave Azazel the Colt deck."

Dean felt his eyes widen in shock.

In his and Sam's travels, they'd come across the famous Uno deck that was said to be lucky, and that could apparently make you beat any opponent you played with it. It was made by an Uno player back in the Wild West days, Samuel Colt.

It had saved Sam and Dean's ability to play more than once.

And now it was gone.

And Azazel was gone.

And John Winchester could no longer compete in Tournaments.

Nothing was right anymore.

The game had taken a turn for the worse.

…

In case you couldn't tell, that was end of Season 1/beginning of Season 2.

If you liked it or you have any complaints, just Review!


End file.
